Le monde est devant
by little-road
Summary: Récit de la vie tumultueuse d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, des trônes d'Arnor et du Gondor, et Seigneur des Dunedain.
1. PROLOGUE

« _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_  
_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus _  
_Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point._  
_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel._  
_Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera._  
_Des ombres, une lumière jaillira _  
_Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée,_  
_Le sans-couronne sera de nouveau roi._ »

**Le monde est devant**

_Prologue_

En cette année 2951 du troisième âge, un jeune garçon de haute stature, était debout sur une des hautes terrasses de Fondcombe, son visage fin entouré de cheveux noir de jais tourner vers l'horizon. Devant lui s'étendait de hautes montagnes, et de très nombreuses cascades descendaient leurs pentes rocheuses, l'eau frappant le sol avec bruit, puis continuait de couler en une calme rivière. Le soleil éclairait ces torrents, faisant miroiter l'eau comme du cristal.

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux entendre les bruits alentours, et pour pouvoir les graver dans son esprit. Aragorn avait 20 ans, et il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison qui l'avait vu grandir depuis son plus jeune âge. Le monde l'attendait désormais.

Depuis ses deux ans, et la mort tragique de son père, Arathorn, Fondcombe était sa maison. Sa mère Gilraen, l'avait mené ici, car cet endroit était pour elle synonyme de protection pour son enfant, descendant d'Isildur, et héritier des royaumes d'Arnor au nord et du Gondor au sud. Le seigneur Elrond remplaça donc son père, et en vint à l'aimer comme son propre fils. Mais, malgré cet amour sincère, durant 20 longues années, il va lui cacher la moindre parcelle son passé, jusqu'à son propre nom. Une fois confié au Semi-elfe il fut connu sous le nom d'Estel, « espoir », en sindarin.

Si Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres devait revenir, l'unique héritier d'Isildur devait rester hors de sa portée. Car bien que défait, l'ennemi des peuples libres était encore une ombre menaçante, qui ne se laisserait pas détruire aussi facilement.

Dans la dernière maison simple, il apprit tous des plantes médicinales et des plantes comestibles, le maniement des armes tel que l'épée et le tir à l'arc. Ces premières années au contact des elfes lui transmirent certaines de leurs facultés, celle de guérir entre autres, et lui permit de développer certains sens, comme l'ouïe. Malgré cela, il n'en restait pas moins issu de la race des hommes. Noble certes, puisque que descendant de Nùmenor, mais mortel.

Pendant 20 ans, il ne sut rien de sa glorieuse ascendance. A ses yeux il n'était qu'Estel, un jeune humain vivant parmi les elfes. Rien de plus, et à vrai dire, cela lui allait très bien.

-/-

En ce premier mars, Aragorn était dans le bureau Elrond. En face de lui, le Semi-elfe lui racontait toute l'histoire de sa vie, de son passé, et de ses ancêtres. Ce qui fait qu'il est lui, et pas un autre en somme. Il écoutait attentivement, gravant chacune des paroles de l'elfe dans son esprit. Le jeune homme était calme, et se contentait d'attendre qu'Elrond est finit son récit. Quand il l'acheva enfin, aucun des deux ne pipa mots durant un moment. Aragorn était trop occupé à digérés les informations données par le Semi-elfe, et Elrond quant à lui, guettait la moindre réaction du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour m'en faire part ? finit par demander Aragorn.

-Parce que votre mère la souhaité ainsi, répondit Elrond, d'un ton calme, et je n'ai pas voulu aller contre sa volonté, ajouta l'elfe devant le visage peu convaincu du jeune dunedain.

-Je refuse ce trône, affirma Aragorn après un moment, pourquoi y serais-je obligé ?

-Parce qu'il n'y en a aucun autre, répondit Elrond, si ce n'est aujourd'hui, vous devrez monter sur le trône qui vous revient un jour venu. Car tel est votre destin.

-Donc je ne peux rien dire, soupira Aragorn visiblement agacé par la situation

-Non en effet, admit Elrond, mais personne ne peut vous mettre de force sur le trône. C'est à vous, et à vous seul de prendre votre destin en main.

Aragorn fixait l'elfe de l'autre côté du bureau. Il ne savait que répondre et ce demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait jamais formé à diriger un pays. Après tous les rois doivent être formé jeune non ? Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, ni même comment réagir.

Forcé d'être dans un moule pour lequel il n'était pas fait, Aragorn rejeta en bloc cette vérité, préférant s'occupé de sa vie qui commençait. Elrond n'insista pas davantage, car il savait qu'une quelconque argumentation était inutile, face à ce jeune homme déterminé à vivre sa vie à sa guise. Il savait qu'il changerait d'avis, un jour ou l'autre. Peu importe quand, ça viendrait.

-/-

Après ce long entretien, Aragorn prit la direction des jardins, marchant là où ses pieds le menaient. Les paroles d'Elrond résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Néanmoins il était plus fâché. Certes le trône ne l'intéressait pas, et toute cette histoire était encore dure à accepter pour le jeune homme mais désormais c'était un sentiment de sérénité et de fierté qui l'avait envahi. Ces ancêtres étaient parmi les hommes les plus nobles que la Terre du milieu ait jamais portée, et leur gloire, malgré leur funeste disparition, voilà des siècles, n'avait jamais été oubliée, et avec le temps, elle était même devenue légendaire. Aragorn était fière de faire partie de cette famille si ancienne qu'elle se perdait dans l'origine des âges.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les dédales de la dernière maison simple, et ce perdit dans les jardins emplis d'une agréable odeur de fleur. De nombreux arbres se dressaient çà et là, et leurs feuilles bougeant au gré du vent. Il faisait beau, et les rayons du soleil chauffaient doucement son visage. Allait-il trouver d'autres endroits aussi apaisants au dehors de ces frontières ? Et comment était ce monde si vaste et si mystérieux à ses yeux ?

Alors qu'il marchait, il se mit à chanter un extrait du Lai de Lùthien :

_« Les feuilles étaient longues, l'herbe était verte,_

_Les ombelles de ciguë hautes et belles._

_Et dans la clairière se voyait une lumière_

_D'étoiles dans l'ombre scintillant._

_Là, dansait Tinuviel_

_Sur la musique d'un pipeau invisible,_

_Et la lumière des étoiles était dans ses cheveux,_

_Et dans ses vêtements miroitants. » *_

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon, éclairant la terre d'une douce couleur d'or et tandis qu'il chantait, il vit une jeune femme qui marchait parmi les trocs blancs des bouleaux. A cette vue il s'arrêta stupéfait face à cette vision enchanteresse. Il crut même s'être égaré dans un rêve. Il garda le silence, n'arrivant pas à croire que Lùthien était devant lui, alors qu'il venait de la chanter.

-Tinùviel, Tinuviel ! cria-t-il de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse

L'interpelée se retourna vers lui en souriant, et elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi. Aragorn lui répondit alors qu'il croyait qu'elle était Luthien Tinuviel, bien que celle-ci soit morte depuis des siècles.

-Si vous n'êtes pas elle, ajouta-t-il, vous vous promenez comme sa vivante image.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparu alors, et elle lui dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire, tant l'on dit avant vous. Mais je ne suis pas elle, bien qu'il semble que je ne puisse échapper au même destin. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je fut pendant longtemps Estel, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, de la lignée d'Isildur, et Seigneur des Dunedain.

Devant cette si belle et si digne jeune femme, Aragorn, se sentait bien inférieur malgré son glorieux lignage. Il se sentait rougir de honte, et il fut surprit de la voir rire.

-Nous sommes donc parents éloignés, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, dit-elle. Devant son étonnement elle ajouta : car je suis Arwen Undomiel, la fille d'Elrond.

Sa surprise fut encore plus grande après ses paroles, car il avait passé toute sa vie ici, et jamais il ne l'avait vue, et personne ne lui en avait parlé jusqu'à ce jour. Cela le laissa songeur, car il pensait connaitre toute la famille de son protecteur. Mais force de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Elladan et Elrohir avait donc une sœur.

Arwen se rendit compte de son trouble et lui expliqua alors qu'elle était partie séjourner dans la famille de sa mère dans la lointaine Lothlorien. Elle était revenue que très récemment pour voir son père.

Ces explications n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Aragorn fut davantage étonné. Arwen ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui, et il n'avait que 20 ans.

-Ne vous étonnez pas ! lui dit-elle, car les enfants d'Elrond ont la vie des Elfes.

C'est alors qu'il vit dans son regard l'étincelle de la lumière elfique et la sagesse de bien des jours. Sa gêne fut alors encore plus grande, et il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaitre après une telle erreur. Mais dès l'instant où il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, il aima Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond.

Mais pour l'heure, la vie d'Aragorn était ailleurs, et à contre cœur, il devait partir vers l'ouest. Il ne le savait pas, mais avant leur prochaine rencontre, de très nombreuse lune devaient passées dans le ciel étoilé.

* _extrait du Seigneur des anneaux, la communauté de l'anneau, JRR Tolkien, page 241, « Le Lai de Lùthien ». Luthien fut une elfe du premier âge, rencontrer par Beren, un jeune humain. Ils tombèrent amoureux, et combattirent ensemble Morgoth._

* * *

**Je n'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review juste en dessous. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi qu'un très bon noël. Et bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et bon courage à ceux qui travail.**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1: vers l'ouest

**Ce premier chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre engouement pour cette fic tout juste commencée, vraiment je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci à tous !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. C'est le début de l'aventure !**

**Comme pour le prologue, j'ai suivi les appendices du « Retour du roi » afin d'écrire le début du chapitre. J'ai essayé le plus possible de ne pas faire de « copier/coller » car ce n'est pas le but ici.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas encore de Beta pour cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'oublier pas la review en bas de page !**

**Merci à Lessien Calmcacil d'avoir mit ma fic en alerte ! Et merci à neomatic69 pour sa review ! Merci aussi à Melior Silverdjane pour sa review et pour avoir mit ma fic en favorite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_« Vers l'ouest »_

Depuis sa rencontre avec Arwen, la fille d'Elrond, Aragorn restait silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées. La belle image de l'elfe ne voulait plus le quitter, le hantant jusque dans ses rêves.

Sa mère Gilraen, avait été la première à s'apercevoir du trouble de son fils. Car elle était sa mère, et les mères avaient la faculté de sentir quand l'esprit de leur enfant était troublé. C'était une chose qui faisait partie d'elle-même, et que rien ne pourrait changer.

Aussi Gilraen interrogea longuement son fils, pour connaître le motif de son silence prolongé depuis sa rencontre avec l'elfe.

Après maintes tentatives, Aragorn lui parla d'Arwen. Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le récit de son fils, porté par une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi sourirez-vous mère ?

-Mon cher Aragorn, tom ambition est des plus grandes, même pour un descendant d'une haute lignée. Car Arwen est sans conteste la plus noble et la plus belle qui soit au monde. Et tu n'en trouveras nul autre pareil. Mais malgré cela, il ne convient pas qu'un mortel épouse une elfe, quel que soit les sentiments que tu as pour elle.

-Vous oubliez que nous avons déjà eu quelques rapports avec cette race, répliqua Aragorn

-C'est exact, consenti Gilraen, mais cela s'est passé il y a si longtemps, et dans un autre âge de ce monde, quand nous étions encore au plus haut de notre gloire. Et sans le seigneur Elrond, la lignée d'Isildur sera brisée. Telle est ma plus grande peur.

Après un moment elle ajouta : mais malgré cet appui, je crains que jamais tu obtiennes ce que tu souhaites.

-Alors amers seront mes jours, dit Aragorn. Il marqua une pause et continua : je m'en irais donc seul dans les terres sauvages.

-Tel sera en effet ton destin, dit Gilraen

Leur conversation prit alors fin sur ces mots. Gilraen garda celle-ci secrète, et personne n'en eu connaissance.

Mais elle ne révéla pas non plus à son fils ce qu'elle savait de son avenir, car possédant le don de prévision des siens, elle en avait eu un aperçu dans un rêve. Elle n'en pipa mot à nul sur terre, et garda jusque dans sa tombe son secret.

-/-

L'heure du départ approchait à grand pas. Aragorn rassemblait ses affaires et se préparait pour son premier grand voyage. S'il n'en connaissait pas le contenu, il était certain d'une chose : il reviendrait changé.

Arriver aux falaises abruptes qui bordaient la vallée de Fondcombe, Aragorn se retourna vers la dernière maison simple pour la contemplée avec plus de hauteur. L'eau des cascades s'écoulait avec la même intensité, se souciant nullement des allées et venue des êtres peuplant ce monde.

En regardant la cité, il repensa aux paroles que lui avaient dite Elrond peu avant son départ :

_« Un grand destin t'attend, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Seigneur des Dùnedain._ _J'ai une chose importante à te dire. Jamais ton cœur n'aura ce qu'il convoite, car Arwen demeura avec son peuple et partira avec lui vers les terres immortelles quand le temps viendra ce qui pourrait être très bientôt. Et bien que de nombreuses années doivent encore s'écoulées, elle ne représente qu'un battement de cils dans la vie d'un elfe. Aussi jamais tu ne l'épouseras, et jamais tu ne l'as reverra, car ton destin est tout autre et elle ne peut en faire partie.»_

Ce joyau lui serait donc toujours inaccessible, et cela le rempli d'une grande tristesse. Il était tombé amoureux d'Arwen dès qu'il l'avait vue, et il ne pouvait lutter contre un sentiment aussi grand et aussi fort. L'amour vous tombe dessus et vous ne pouvez rien n'y faire.

Et si telle serait sa vie, alors il la passerait dans les terres sauvages et lointaines, seul et sans attaches.

Ainsi, il était parti sur la route de l'ouest, marchant sans relâche ou presque, se forgeant une vie de Dùnedain. Mais malgré la distance, et le temps qui passe, jamais le souvenir d'Arwen ne le quitta, et jamais son amour ne mourra. Car cela il ne pouvait le promettre. Le cœur est libre de raison.

-/-

De nouveaux paysages s'offraient pour la première fois à son regard : des étendues d'arbres, des plaines d'herbe folle, des collines, des crêtes, des falaises, des ruisseaux. Au-delà des frontières du royaume elfique, le vent était plus frais, et le paysage moins enchanteur. Il était rude et sauvage, mais en aucune façon dépourvu de beauté. Il fallait s'adapter à lui et ne pas chercher à le contrôler.

Après quelques jours de marche, il arriva enfin à Bree. C'était une journée pluvieuse, et l'eau tombait sans discontinuer depuis le milieu de la matinée. Il entra à l'est, là où les maisons n'étaient pas encore regroupées. Il marcha quelques minutes dans une large rue boueuse et humide avant d'arriver au centre avec ses ruelles étroites.

Bree se trouvait au carrefour de deux grandes routes : la grande route de l'est, et la route menant tout droit à Fornost, ancienne ville Dùnedain plus au nord. Cette route était si abandonnée qu'on l'appelait désormais le chemin vert.

Non loin de la porte de l'ouest, se trouvait une auberge bien connue des voyageurs et des gens de la région, homme ou hobbit : le Poney Fringant. C'était un bâtiment de trois étages, avec deux ailes attenantes, niché contre une colline.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'auberge que l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe lui empli les poumons.

L'endroit était en soi chaleureux, avec un bon feu dans l'âtre, des rires et des conversations animées et bruyantes. Il y avait là des habitants et des voyageurs de tous poils, et les hobbit et les hommes semblaient parfaitement s'entendre.

Ce qui frappa Aragorn, ce fût les visages autour de lui, à la fois peu commun mais également parfaitement adaptés au lieu : unique. Comme nul autre pareil.

Il prit un bref repas, puis monta dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. La marche et la pluie l'avait épuisé, et il sentait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il déposa ses affaires au pied d'une commode, à la gauche du lit, et mit quelques affaires à sécher sur une chaise près du feu, puis il se laissa tomber dans son lit où il s'endormi peu après.

Après une nuit de sommeil sans rêve, Aragorn se leva dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il aimait le silence qui précédait l'apparition du soleil, et le réveille des oiseaux quand la lumière d'orée aux nuances orangées inondait la terre.

Il fit une brève toilette puis enfila ses vêtements secs et remit la chaise à sa place. Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Arrivé dans la salle, il remarqua deux autres personnes, sans doute des voyageurs eux aussi. Il prit son repas et régla son solde avant de sortir de l'auberge.

Dehors la pluie recommençait à tomber. Aragorn réajusta sa cape de voyage, et commença à marcher vers la porte ouest de la ville.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Aragorn aperçu brièvement un individu de petite taille, le visage dissimulé par un capuchon foncé. A sa démarche lourde, et encrée dans le sol, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un nain.

Ceux-ci faisait partie des peuples de la Terre du milieu au même titre que tous les autres. Leur race était cependant des plus mystérieuses, car les nains n'entretenaient que peu de rapport avec les autres races. Ils avaient même des relations difficiles, en particulier avec les elfes. D'après les dires du Seigneur Elrond, cela remontait aux temps jadis, et ne semblait nullement vouloir s'atténuer avec le temps.

Se sentant observé, le nain s'arrêta et regarda Aragorn. Son visage reflétait un rang élevé, malgré le fait qu'il soit marqué par les épreuves et les voyages. Cela se lisait dans ses traits, le nain était soucieux. Il regarda le dùnedain de toute sa hauteur, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Ses prunelles disaient toute sa détermination et son amertume. Ne sachant trop que faire, Aragorn le salua d'un bref signe de tête et continua sa route avec l'ouest.

Quant au nain, il le suivit un instant du regard avant de tourner la tête. Il poursuivit son chemin et entra dans le Poney Fringant.

Ainsi, par cette froide et pluvieuse matinée, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne rencontra sans le savoir, Aragorn futur roi du Gondor.

-/-

Peu après avoir quitté la ville de Bree, Aragorn croisa des personnes peu recommandables qui s'en allaient dans la direction opposée. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, des trais grossiers et peu harmonieux, et ils étaient surtout armés d'armes légères, couteaux et autres poignards, que l'on ne pouvaient voir, mais qu'Aragorn devina à leur démarche. Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire par ici. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Quelques jours après avoir quitté Bree, le dùnedain vit se rapprocher la Comté. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur ce pays à part dans le monde, et peuplé de créatures nommées Hobbit. Il en avait vus plusieurs à Bree et ils avaient piqué encore davantage sa curiosité.

C'était comme un endroit à part Terre du Milieu, épargné depuis toujours des douleurs et des tristesses du monde. Et ses habitants étaient satisfaits d'être ignorés des grande gens, comme ils appelaient le peuple des hommes.

A contre cœur Aragorn n'entra pas dans la Comté : sa route tournait bien avant et il se devait de la suivre.

-Mais peut-être, se dit-il, peut-être qu'un jour j'irais plus avant et en découvrirait davantage sur ce peuple.

Ainsi il continua sa route vers le nord, sur une route qui portait bien son nom puisque recouverte d'herbe verte, si bien qu'à certains endroits elle disparaissait. Il lui fallait laisser ses sens le guider. Le jeune homme regardait sans cesse autour de lui, scrutant les alentours.

Au bout de quelques jours, les arbres laissèrent la place à des étendues dépourvue de végétation, et le froid se fit plus mordant, davantage chaque jour. Et malgré cela, Aragorn n'était nullement découragé : il se sentait plus léger au fur et à mesure du voyage, comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu d'être sur cette route, vers la terre de ses glorieux ancêtres et vers la terre qui lui revenait de droit.

Quand il vit la cité en ruine, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu devait l'amener devant ce lieu pour vivre ce moment. Malgré l'état de destruction avancé de la ville, on y devinait aisément sa beauté architecturale de jadis, parmi les tours et les bâtiments encore debout. Et on pouvait imaginer son aspect une fois reconstruite.

Ce fut pour lui un instant à la fois douloureux, mais aussi heureux, car enfin il avait le sentiment d'être entier et à sa place.

Mais il avait aussi pleinement conscience du poids qui serait désormais le sien.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? :) **

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 2 : le temps du deuil

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Ce nouveau chapitre arrive avec beaucoup, beaucoup, de retard (et c'est peu dire) et je m'en excuse. **

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui traînent !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Melior Silverdjane pour sa review ! Merci aussi à Cecilette pour ses reviews et pour avoir mit la fic en alerte ! Et merci à chrystelleB pour avoir mit ma fic en alerte et favori ! Merci également à BakaSaru6 pour sa review des plus adorables.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

_« Le temps du deuil »_

Aragorn s'éveilla doucement. Il avait bien dormit malgré le froid qui se faisait sentir. Il fit une brève toilette et sorti de sa chambre, située dans un des rares bâtiments encore debout.

Les nuits devenaient plus courtes, et les journées étaient un peu plus chaleureuses en ce mois de mai, même si à ces latitudes il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes chaleurs.

La vie parmi les dùnedain était sommaire mais cela importait peu à Aragorn. Le principal était ailleurs : être avec les siens était pour lui plus que satisfaisant. Il participa à toutes les tâches du quotidien, et aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait son peuple. C'était triste pour lui de voir cette ville autrefois belle et prospère à moitié détruite et presque entièrement abandonnée depuis des siècles. Il se promit alors qu'un jour il lui rendrait sa gloire passée, pour être à la hauteur de ses ancêtres, mais aussi pour leur faire honneur.

Depuis une semaine maintenant qu'il était auprès des siens, une envie lui taraudait l'esprit. Il y avait au début vaguement pensé, et n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais désormais il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était et oublier cette pensée : se rendre sur la tombe de son père Arathorn. Il ne l'avait que peu connu, à peine les deux premières années de sa vie, et en vérité il n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais il sentait qu'il devait y aller. C'était un besoin viscéral.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, Aragorn quitta donc la cité de Fornost pour un temps.

Il partit seul et avec de maigres bagages, composées d'un peu de nourriture, de l'eau, de son arc et de flèches, et bien sûr de son épée. Les régions du nord étaient dangereuses, il ne devait donc pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Ce voyage, Aragorn l'avait mûrement réfléchit depuis les révélations faites par Elrond. Depuis lors, il savait qu'il le ferait un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie. Et si à l'époque il ne savait pas quand, à son arrivée à Fornost tout avait changé, et pour Aragorn il était devenu évidant que c'était le moment.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le jeune homme s'était souvent demander à quoi son père ressemblait, comment était son visage, quel était le son de sa voix. Il l'imaginait toujours d'une haute stature, comme les rois de jadis, mais il n'avait que peu de détails sur le reste. Sa mère Gilraen lui avait seulement dit que c'était un homme bon et généreux et qu'il aurait fait un excellent roi pour le royaume du Gondor et pour les Hommes. Mais pour le reste elle restait assez silencieuse. C'était certainement difficile pour elle de parler de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Il est des douleurs qui ne s'effacent jamais totalement.

_Flash-Back_

Arathorn chevauchait à vive allure, suivit de près par Elladan et Elrohir. Les trois hommes poursuivaient un groupe d'orques repéré l'est de Fornost deux jours plus tôt. Il était très étrange de les voir de ce côté-là, et plus encore de savoir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les monts Brumeux.

-Il nous faut nous hâter sinon c'est notre père qui aura tout le loisir de les détruire ! dit Elladan avec un sourire enjouer

-Et ça on ne peut le laisser faire ! approuva Arathorn

Il donna un coup à sa monture qui prit encore de la vitesse, et bientôt ils avaient refait leur retard et avait le groupe d'orque à porter de flèches. Elrohir tira le premier : sa flèche vint se planter directement dans la tête noire d'un orque. Puis les flèches furent tirées en nombre, et les épées furent dégainées et le combat commença. Arathorn, bien que sachant tirer à l'arc, comme tous les autres dunedains, préférait largement de corps à corps et le combat à l'épée. Il découpa, trancha, et mit à bas plusieurs orques à lui tout seul. Et puis il y eu ce tireur orque, particulièrement habille qui c'était écarter de la zone des combats. Il prit son arc le banda et tira. Arathorn s'était retourné et il prit la flèche noire en plein visage dans son œil droit.

Alors que l'orque se préparait à nouveau à tirer, Elladan le tua en lui lançant sa dague en pleine tête. Il ne resta plus alors aucun orque, Elrohir ayant tué le dernier d'une flèche dans le dos alors qu'il s'échappait à tout vitesse.

Arathorn était allongé à même le sol, l'herbe autour de lui couverte de sang. Les jumeau se précipitèrent à son chevet mais c'était trop tard : la flèche avait transpercé son crâne de part en part et il était mort sur le coup.

Ils fermèrent son œil intacte et coupèrent le bout de la flèche qui dépassait encore, ne pouvant la retirer sans mutilé un peu plus son visage. Puis ils firent une prière en silence. Aujourd'hui ils perdaient un proche ami, et les dunedains eux perdait un chef.

Comme son père Arador, Arathorn avait péri dans de violentes circonstances, laissant un tout jeune fils Aragorn, et une femme Gilraen.

Désormais veuve Gilraen prit la route de Fondcombes avec son jeune fils et accompagnée par Elladan et Elrohir. A leur arrivée, Elrond accueillit la jeune veuve avec le plus grand respect, et il lui permit de rester vivre dans la vallée cachée aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait.

-Je prendrais soins de votre fils comme si c'était le miens, lui promit Elrond

-Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici Seigneur Elrond, dit Gilraen. Et mon fils ne doit pas connaitre son destin avant que ce ne soit le moment.

-Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire Gilraen, affirma à son tour le semi-elfe avec un sourire. Nous l'appellerons donc Estel, espoir dans votre langue.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Aragorn arriva après une longue marche, et vit devant lui la dernière demeure de son père Arathorn. Il s'agenouilla devant la pierre tout simple, recouverte de lierre et d'herbes folles. Plus avant, là même où gisait le corps, de l'athelas poussait comme pour rappeler la glorieuse ascendance du défunt.

En voyant cela Aragorn ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à torrent sur ses joues. C'était comme si il n'avait pas fait le deuil de son père, et qu'aujourd'hui tout s'évacuait d'un seul coup. Même si il ne l'avait que peu connu, Arathorn était très cher à ses yeux. C'était son père, et nul ne peut remplacer un parent.

Pleurer lui fit le plus grand bien, et lui enleva un poids sur les épaules. Son père lui manquait cruellement. Qu'il avait besoin de lui en cet instant !

Après de longues minutes, il essuya ses joues humides et se releva.

Avant de partir, il dissimula à nouveau l'emplacement de la tombe pour la protégée de toute détérioration. Il observa ensuite un long silence devant la pierre, debout et immobile malgré le vent naissant venu du nord. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir ici un jour, car même si son destin était en marche, et que sa nouvelle vie venait de débuter, il n'en connaissait pas le contenu. Les choses n'étaient que des formes sombres et indécises qu'il ne connaîtrait que bien plus tard.

Il se pencha devant la tombe en signe de respect, et reparti à pied vers Fornost.

Il marcha à pas rapide et atteignit la ville en peu de temps. Cette escapade avait été bénéfique pour lui et elle l'avait soulagée. Il se sentait mieux et fin prêt pour aller de l'avant.

-/-

Les années s'écoulèrent lentement, et Aragorn fit de nombreux voyages avant ou sans ses compagnons, arpentant les terres du nord, allant parfois plus au sud, sans pour autant aller aux abords du Rohan. Le jeune homme prenait le temps de la découverte, pour se forger une expérience qui lui serait la plus utile possible.

Durant tout ce temps, personne dans le monde ne savait qui il était en réalité, et le secret révélé par Elrond ne fut connu que de quelques-uns durant plusieurs autres décennies. Il en allait de sa sécurité, et de la peur de Sauron qui avait refait son apparition au Mordor peu de temps après son départ de Fondcombes. Une des plus grandes peurs d'Aragorn était d'avoir à l'affronter un jour.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court. J'espère néanmoins que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. J'espère aussi pouvoir poster la suite plus rapidement, mais ayant pleins de projets sur le feu je ne vous promets rien.**

**En tout cas je m'excuse encore pour les 12 mois de silence qui se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre, croyez-moi, ce n'était pas volontaire loin de là. Surtout que cette fic a eu un accueil incroyable ! Merci d'ailleurs à vous tous. Très sincèrement je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est fou !**

**Alors vos avis ?**

**Réponse à la review de Kalas1209 (guest)** : merci pour ta review ! Pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je suis la première à faire une fic comme ça. Mais elle me semblait nécessaire tant le personnage est important et son histoire riche d'événements. J'espère que la suite te plaira !


End file.
